theofficialspybuddiesfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Spy Buddies Characters
This page is a list of every-single Spy Buddies character in order of appearance in category. Main Characters Colin (1982-1996) Personality Colin Nadder was a 20-year old (as of last episode) sheep. He was the first character in the entire series. His favourite weapon was daggers and knifes. Biography Colin was born in 1966 in the book and 1976 in the TV show. When he was 12, his girlfriend called Adelaid had a child called Andrex, who was later brainwashed and turned against them. Adelaid died from a disease just days after the baby was born. When Colin was 14, he was transported to a war zone by his dad. He was forced to live in a small tent with a few other soldiers and a 15-year old girl sheep called Little Sheep. The soldiers were killed so Colin and Little Sheep were left alone. Colin and Little Sheep become best friends. But they were kidnapped and brainwashed. Colin escaped but Little Sheep was brainwashed. Colin found Andrex being brainwashed in a room. He travelled home with his dad and continued life as-if nothing had happened. Colin joined the Spy Buddies when he was 15 along with the semi-brainwashed 17-year old Little Sheep. He then died when he was 20 because of a big boulder that landed on him in a crashing temple. History Colin first appeared in the original 1982 book and it's sequels. He was supposed to be included in the cancelled game Sheep Attack, with his special power being an impressive sword use. He was then added to the original TV show in 1990-1994 and was included in the mini-series in 1995-1996. He appeared in the 1996 movie and was killed by a boulder of a crashing temple. Voice Actors *December 16th 1990: John Fisherman *December 17th 1990 - March 4th 1996: Carl Freeman Little Sheep (1982-present) Personality Jacqueline 'Little' Sheep is a 37-year old sheep. She was Kai Morrison's favourite charactor. Her favourite weapon is the pistol. Biography Little Sheep was born in 1964 in the book and 1974 in the TV show. She was raised by her parent's friend's, since her mother died of childbirth, and her father was run over by a truck. When she was 13, she was transported to a war zone because her parent's friend's were at war. She was in the war zone for 2 years. Just before 2 years, Colin moved into her tent. They became friends and were kidnapped for brainwashing. Colin escaped but she was trapped. The kidnappers brainwashed all of her friends and family from her mind. After that, she travelled home and join the Spy Buddies. A few months later, Colin joined. After Colin's death, she partnered up with Andrex, a dog and Colin's daughter who just regained her memory. After her memory was erased again, Little Sheep teamed up with Alex, another sheep.After Alex broke up with her and left the Spy Buddies, she teamed up with Milo, an alien. After Milo was transported back to his home-planet, Little Sheep partnered with Hadson, another sheep. History Little Sheep first appeared in the original 1982 book and it's sequels. She was supposed to be included in the cancelled game Sheep Attack, with her special power being a gun show. She was then added to the original TV show in 1990-1994 and was included in the mini-series in 1995-1996. She appeared in the 1996 movie and it's sequels. She was in the rest of the original TV show 1996-2007. She was also in the new series 2009-present. Voice Actors *December 16th 1990: Kai Morrison *December 17th 1990 - August 4th 1997: Lucy Fantasiaso *August 28th 1997 - November 1st 2004: Felisha Knewton *December 2nd 2004 - March 18th 2011: Celine Dion *April 18th 2011 - present: Nadine Fitsz The Cowboy Gangster (1982-1996) Personality '''Jerry 'The Cowboy Gangster' Jackson '''was a 44-year old (as of last episode) cowboy. He was the first villian in the entire series. His favourite weapon is a machine gun. Biography The Cowboy Gangster was born in 1942 in the book and 1952 in the TV show. He was born in Texas and got lost in the middle of a cave in one of his dad's cowboy missions when he was 14. He survived in the wild west by finding his own food and water, until he was 35, when he went to find his home. He found a different city but not his home city. After a few months of living in the city, he searched for another city and managed to find his home city. He found a note on his house door that said "We have gone on holiday to Hiroshima if you find this note. Signed, Mommy & Daddy, August 1945" He found a newspaper dating back to August 1945, that said a nuclear bomb was set of in the same city his parents were in. He was horrified to find this out and went to war himself to fight in the Cold War when he was 36. He fought until he was 39, when he decided to go back home. He found out about the Spy Buddies, and became one of their top agents. He eventually got sick and tired of being shouted at all the time by Little Sheep, so he tricked the Spy Buddies into thinking his arrest when he was 40 was deliberate so Little Sheep wouldn't know that he was going to try and kill her. The Cowboy Gangster became the Spy Buddies arch-enemy and would do anything to kill them. He eventually died when his body was overloaded with energy so his body parts slowly disintegrated. History The Cowboy Gangster first appeared in the original 1982 book and it's sequels. He was then added to the original TV show in 1990-1994 and was included in the mini-series in 1995-1996. He appeared in the 1996 movie and was killed by an overload of energy. Voice Actors *December 16th 1990: Tom Hanks *December 17th 1990 - June 24th 1996: Hugh Laurie